The proposed research plan seeks to characterize and describe the morphological alterations in the cells of the Japanese quail oviduct and the mechanisms related to the action of different levels of estrogenic insecticide Kepone on reproduction. Morphological changes will include observation by gross, microscopic, and ultramicroscopic (electron and scanning microscopy) means. Also, we wish to examine the structural alterations in the eggshell itself due to Kepone and correlate it with the ability of the eggshell to withstand crushing force. We will be concerned with examining the effects of Kepone on the histological and ultrastructural changes in the cells of the magnum and the shell gland of the quail oviduct from three different approaches. The first study will concern the effects of Kepone on the morphological changes in cells of completely undeveloped quail oviduct. The second study will examine the effects of Kepone on morphological changes in cells of the oviduct that is undergoing maturation. The third study will involve examining the changes in cells due to Kepone over a prolonged period of time to determine whether different levels of Kepone either damage or destroy cells in the magnum and in the organ that produces the eggshell, the shell gland. In addition, we will evaluate the effects of different levels of Kepone on reproductive performance of the quail. Also we will characterize the ultrastructural changes due to Kepone in the polar regions of the eggs and to correlate this eggshell structure with eggshell strength over a prolonged period of time.